


The Ring Around His Neck

by filzmonster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, inspired by a tumblr post, this is what happens when i am awake for 24+ hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filzmonster/pseuds/filzmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ring around Poe's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Around His Neck

**Author's Note:**

> So -- I wrote this for a friend (artfuldisposition on tumblr) who helped me out with something really important. Please enjoy!

Finn is all flustered and embarrassed and _fidgeting_ with his hands, and it’s a good thing Poe is a trained pilot because really, you could get sick from watching this boy pacing and stumbling and all in all just being a flustered mess.

It is totally endearing.

“So”, Finn starts again, after several fruitless attempts to start a coherent sentence and he’s making progress with this simple syllable because it is one that actually _exists_ in their language and Poe can barely hide his smirk. 

“So”, he echoes, arching a brow in expectation. He’s in a bit of a hurry, and so is Finn, and while it is never a waste of time to be in his company, they still have their own respective duties. Important duties. World-saving-duties. 

“We probably – won’t see each other for a while now”, Finn states and the sudden sadness in his eyes makes Poe’s heart _ache_. He gently grabs Finn’s shoulder and squeezes it softly, the rough fabric of his own jacket warm under his palm. 

“It will be alright. I’ll be back before you can say _Kylo Ren sleeps with his lights on_ three times.”

That makes Finn smile and the aching stops, or just takes a step back into the background where it is a constant reminder of _everything_ this boy has become for Poe.

“Anyway”, Finn continues, determination hardening the corner of his lips and oh, how much Poe wishes to be able to kiss that hardness away, but if he starts that now, they’ll never get anywhere –

“Anyway, I thought since you – well, gave me your jacket – I thought that now might be – my turn.” He stumbles over the words, too quickly and too slowly at once, hesitation and embarrassment hidden in each tremble of his voice. 

And then suddenly there’s a ring in Poe’s hand and Finn turns around and almost _runs_ **.** And maybe that’s for the better because Poe really wouldn’t mind kissing him now.

 

 

 


End file.
